


Grumble

by pocketsfullofmice



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, and has the appetite of a ravenous puppy, goo venom, venom is a hungry boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/pseuds/pocketsfullofmice
Summary: Venom has a hunger that only couches will satisfy.





	Grumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/gifts).



> For Tea, who sent me the prompt - 
> 
> _'If you die, I'm gonna kill you.'_
> 
> See, I promised I'd write it!

Venom was chewing. 

Eddie could feel it. That rhythmic smacking motion was reflected in his own jaw. He could almost feel the powerful muscles in his own face moving, the feeling of something sinking under his teeth. Standing in the kitchen, eyeballing the steak he was trying to fry, Eddie ran his tongue over his teeth. It was like... gum. A rather tough piece of gum. 

Looking around, he tried to find Venom. A long, black vine, no thicker than Eddie's pinky finger, stretched from the base of his spine through the kitchen. It wrapped around the corner of the island, across the living room floor, and disappeared behind the partition that separated the open area into his bedroom. Through the slightly sheer screen, he could make out Venom's shape on his bed. 

That in itself wasn't completely unusual. It had taken some time, but Venom had begun to learn the concept of personal space. Eddie loved having a perpetual companion. He was needy and a little co-dependent at the best of times. But sometimes he just wanted some room to breathe. Venom had huff and pout, but he, too, had begun to learn the fun in having his own Netflix account where he could watch a whole slue of shows and films that Eddie found uninteresting or a little concerning (namely, Venom's fascination with _In The Night Garden_ and _American Psycho_ , particularly when they were watched back-to-back). 

What worried him the most was when Venom was alone and quiet. Like a toddler, those two in unison were never a good thing. 

'Vee?' Eddie called, taking his steak off the stove. 'You right, buddy?' 

The chewing sensation. The came a grumbled noise that likely meant yes, before it started up again. 

'Vee?' Eddie repeated, following the tendril across the room. 

**_Fine._**

'Whatcha got there, buddy?' 

Another pause. Eddie crept closer, collecting the vine like it was a thread around his hand. 

**_Nothing..._** Venom sang, in a tone that meant he definitely _had_ something. 

With a pile of Venom wrapped around his hand, Eddie stepped around the partition. Venom was on the bed, a squirming pile of black in a distinct blob. Standing there, Eddie watched him for a few seconds, before Venom seemed to realise what had happened. His head jerked up and snapped to look over his shoulder. His eyes were wide, taking up most of his face as he realised he'd been caught. 

Stuck in his teeth were piles of cotton and fluff. Wedged between nearly all his teeth were pieces of fabric that Eddie recognised as being from his couch. Stunned, he looked back at what had once been his living room set. A cushion was missing. Eddie stared. Turned back to Venom, who had lurched upright, like a snake ready to strike. 

'You're _eating_ my furniture!' 

**_No!_**

Eddie lurched. Bounding onto the bed, he dug his hands into the mass of tendrils that made up Venom's body. Reaching about, he found the cushion. A massive bite had been ripped out of it. Piles of fluff and stuffing had been pulled from it. Some of it was embedded in Venom's body, others covering his duvet. Hauling it out, he noted the ripped black leather, the tooth marks that now marred the fabric. 

'You're worse than a dog!' 

**_Mine!_** Venom howled. He wrapped himself around Eddie and tried to pull the cushion away. **_Mine! Give it back!_**

'No! Furniture!' 

**_Mine! It tastes good!_**

'No!' 

Pushing his knee into Venom, Eddie tried to yank it away as best he could. It was no use, though. Venom was slippery and simply melted out from under Eddie's knee. He slithered around and stretched out. Unhinging his jaw, he sank his teeth into the corner of the cushion and pulled back. With a cry of frustration, Eddie managed to wrap one hand around the underside of Venom's jaw, while he tried to lever his mouth open with his other hand. 

'Bad symbiote! Drop it!' 

It was then that Eddie felt the gurgle in his stomach. It hit hard, a sudden, gut-lurching experience that had him stopping. Even Venom paused, his expression going neutral. It was hard to say, but he could have sworn that the black that coated the symbiote's skin actually turned to a somewhat charcoal hue. 

His eyes looked up at Eddie. His nose tipped down. Venom looked utterly crestfallen for a moment as he visibly swallowed. There was another churning sensation as he burped. Eddie felt something bubble up himself, and he prayed to whatever deity that might exist that he wasn't about to start regurgitating fluff. 

**_Uh-oh._**

Those two sounds was all Eddie needed to hear. With a heavy sigh, he lifted his knee off Venom, grabbed the cushion, and managed to toss it off the bed. He had no idea how he was going to replace it. 

'If you die,' he said, gathering the symbiote into his arms. 'I'm gonna kill you.' 

Venom whined. He burped again, and a mouthful of fluff and stuffing came falling from his mouth. Groaning in mild disgust, Eddie picked up the saliva-covered mass. His nose curled up and he tossed it onto the ground. Venom hiccuped, his tongue dragging over the roof of his mouth and across his teeth. 

With a small sigh, a mixture of amusement and slightly frustration, he held Venom to his chest and stroked the back of his head. The large, goopy form began to retract into something smaller. The tendrils that had been wrapped around Eddie's hand slid away, until Eddie could hold his sickly symbiote in close as he laid back on the bed. Venom shivered and trembled as he looked up at Eddie desperately. 

'Silly Vee,' Eddie chided playfully. 

Although his bed was covered in saliva, piles of stuffing and shredded pieces of leather, he decided to withhold on cleaning it up just yet. Perhaps he'd make Venom do it once he felt better. Placing a kiss to the top of his head, he let Venom burp right in his face. They could discuss appropriate eating habits later. 


End file.
